Trio Troubles
by Salazar-Tipton
Summary: Julian doesn't know what to do about Logan and Derek has to pick up the pieces. Eventual Jogan. Based on CP Coulter's Dalton. Mentions of Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER:__I __do __not __own Dalton/__Glee __or __the __characters. __They __belong __to __Mama __CP __and __Ryan __Murphy._

* * *

><p><em>What <em>_a __fucking __prick!_Julian was sitting in the living room of Stuart pretending to study his history book. Actually, he was "keeping an eye" on Logan. He was just sitting there staring out the window at Blaine and Kurt on the lawn. Randomly the boy would loose his temper and punch his favorite wall, but still return to the adorable scene playing out in the grass.

The two Windsor boys were laughing and smiling on their picnic blanket between Stuart and their house. They looked so completely happy and in love that Julian could slap them. _Why __can't __I __have __that? __Oh, __right - __I'm __a __fucking __coward._

He quickly sits up and slams his book shut. Logan jumps at the noise, very unlike him, but returns to his glaring. He storms out and practically runs up the stairs to his room. _Could __he __be __any __more __obvious? _He slammed the door shut behind him and heard Pav squeak in his cage at the sudden noise.

"Arrrrrrrgh!" The usually collected actor tore through his room, throwing script after script flying through the air. What did they matter now? It's not like he could leave. He hadn't heard anything from the stalker in a few days, but he knew if he stepped one foot out of line very bad things would ensue.

In a matter of minutes the once pristine room was covered in papers; desk upturned and bookcase face down in the middle of the floor. Jules was sitting in the center of the madness in the fetal position; his head buried between his knees. His quiet sobs were barley audible to anyone who wasn't familiar with this pattern. Soon enough, the expected soft knocking came from the door as Derek entered and sighed at his crumpled friend. He didn't understand how Logan could be such an idiot or how anyone hadn't noticed this increase behavior.

He picked up the bookshelf and put it back against the wall and started stacking the books back into their proper order, just the way Julian liked it. He had done this so many times before, it was becoming second nature. "What happened this time," Derek asked. It wasn't in his usual snide way, but actually conveyed his true interest in how his friend got this way. "Look out the fucking window," Julian snarled. He glanced down and saw the two lovebirds. "I'm guessing you were watching Logan watching them." His friend's silence confirmed his theory. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? You don't need to be putting yourself under any unneeded stress right now. After what happened last week…," Julian shuddered at the images of blood that fled to the forefront of his mind. Derek stopped putting the books away and bent down to the broke boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

Within the next hour Julian manages to compose himself enough to help Derek put his room back to its original state. He collapsed on the bed and sighed into the overstuffed pillow. Derek sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "I told you it was too soon to leave your room," his best friend stated with knowing very well what was weighing him down so much. _Why __does __he__al ways __have __to __be __such __a __know-it-all? _Derek was soon walking towards the door having finished his work, but as he opened the door there stood Logan with eyes flaming.

"When was the last time you took you meds, Lo?" Julian quickly sat up, fixing his expression into his usual aloof facade. "Why do you care," Logan snapped. Clearly something had happened in the Kurt department. "Oh, what did little Alice do now?" Julian casually moved to perch on his windowsill, smirking at Logan with knowing eyes. "Shove it, Larson!" He just shook his head and laughed at the enraged boy. "You're the one in my room. I'll say what I wish, thank you very much, Mr. Wright!"

Derek sat on the desk, knowing how this would all pan out and trying to decide who he should comfort/control first after it turns for the worst.

"What the hell is your problem?" Logan stormed over to the actor; their faces now almost touching. "Wouldn't you like to know." Julian expression remained his usual perfectly placed mask. _Oh __gosh! __How __can __he __smell __so __good? __And __those __eyes __are __so __perfect...DAMMIT, __LARSON! __YOU'RE __SUPPOSED __TO __BE __FIGHTING __WITH __HIM! _Years of acting helped him hide his thoughts and for once he was glad Logan never took the time to really see him. The boy practically growled in his face. "It always has to be about you, doesn't it? YOU FUCKING PRIMA DONNA!" Logan began waltzing around the room. "Oh, look! It's Julian Larson-Armstrong!" He fake swoons at the actor's feet. "I'M THE PRIMA DONNA? LOOK AT YOU! ALWAYS UP ON YOUR FUCKING HIGH HORSE!" Jules stepped over Logan and pranced around the room. "Oh, gotta make sure lil' Lo always gets what he wants or he'll tear us apart! AND WHATEVER YOU DO, NEVER QUESTION HIM!" He fake trembles in fear, making a huge show of it, a little over dramatic even for him.

Logan was in Julian's face once again, burns holes into his eyes. Suddenly, he was pinned against the wall by the enflamed prefect. "Say one more thing, I dare you," Logan whispered into the dark, soft hair covering the boy's ear. Before Jules could open his mouth Derek was between them. "Logan, go take your medication right now. I'll be in there in a minute." Logan made to protest, but scoffed instead and stormed out the still open door.

"Was all of that really necessary?" Derek wasn't backing off of this and Julian knew he had to give some reasoning. He may be able to lie and hide his true feelings to everyone, but not him. His best friend could really see him and there was no hiding. He let out a sigh. "What do you expect? You know how temperamental we both are. Plus, he needed to be fucking taken down a notch." Derek rolled his eyes and left the actor alone in his room to go make sure Logan hadn't terrorized the rest of the house too much.

_He really would make a good prefect..._


	2. Chapter 2

Logan huffed down the hall and into his room, slamming the door behind him. _How __does __he__al ways __know __how __to __get __under __my __skin? _He grabs his medication and throws it into his mouth. At least Derek won't bitch at him for not taking it. There's something positive. He paced the length of his room when Derek barged in.

"What the hell was that?" He closed the door behind him, not wanting to inform the house of all their troubles in one day. "What are you talking about?" Derek gave him the you-know-exactly-what-I'm-talking-about look. "He always has to make it about him! He is such an attention whore. Someone has to call him out on it, why not me?" Logan rationalized his actions just to appease his so-called friend. He just wanted to be left alone and think. "Next time you feel the need to tear one of your friends down – Oh, don't give me that look. You're friends whether you like it or not and you know it - try and think of what they have been through!" He stormed out and slammed the door. _What __the __hell __is __he __talking __about?_

Logan went downstairs to get himself a cup of coffee when he ran into Bailey. The boy nodded at him and returned to his music, but Logan wanted answers. "Hey!" The Warbler removed one of his headphones. "What can I do for you, Logan?" "What's been going on with Julian?" Bailey suddenly looked very uncomfortable and wouldn't make eye contact with the prefect. "Uh…what are you talking about?" He took a long pause. "He seems like his usual self…" Logan let out a noise of frustration and stormed past him. He hated being out of the loop. Something was up and he was going to find some way to figure out what was going on.

Turning on his heel, he headed straight for Larson's door, but was quickly stopped by Derek pulling him into his own room. "Where do you think you're going?" Derek closed the door and blocked Logan from leaving. "Since when is it any of your business what I do? This past week I've barely even seen you and I must say that's impressive seeing as WE LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE!" Derek rolled his eyes. "Did you ever think I have more important things to do than follow you around? No, of course you didn't. I have my reasons and they are none of your business." For the third time that afternoon Logan was in someone's face. "I am the fucking PREFECT here! I have a right to know what's going on in my own HOUSE!" He stared his friend down willing him to crack. _Why __is __this __bothering __me __so __much? __And __why __the __hell __won't __he __just __TELL __ME? _Derek just shook his head. "I can't tell you anything because it's not my place. Trust me, I wish I could." His eyes dropped before stepping aside to let Logan out of room.

_When __are __they __just __going __to __fucking __talk! __I __don't __know __how __much __more __of __this __shit __I __can __take! _Derek's phone went off in his pocket and he groaned at the name of one of his girlfriends. He answered. "Hey, baby. What's going on?"

* * *

><p>Jules was now letting all the feelings he had been avoiding flood through him. The force of the wave buckled his knees, bringing him face down onto his bed. He felt the familiar sting in his eyes, but wouldn't let any tears form. "So...fucking...pathetic," he whispered to himself.<p>

Between his stalker, undying love for Logan, school, career, fans, and home life he didn't know how much longer he could take any of this. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and disappear from the world for awhile. _If __only __I __could __fall __down __a __rabbit __hole. _He laughed. _Then __maybe __I'd __be __more __like __the __beloved __'Alice.' _He sighed. _Okay, __it's __not __Hummel's __fault __that __Logan __is...in-that __he __likes __him __so __much. __But __what __does __he __have __that __I __don't? _Julian groped around for a pillow to hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Julian feel asleep clutching his pillow with tear tracks dried on his face. Not too long after he started dreaming of Logan a thud came from the now open window. The only reaction from the actor was cuddling a bit closer to his tear soaked pillow.

Across the hall, Logan was still up wracking his brain with what had gone on between the trio, trying to make sense of it all.

Derek had snuck off campus and was sleeping next to a thin blonde. The alarm on his phone woke him, signaling his return to Dalton before the prefect realized his bed was empty.

The rest of Stuart was asleep, resting for the morning classes save for those still studying, but one of the boys was down in the kitchen making his usual midnight coffee, Bailey. Now heading to his room with his full coffee mug, he climbed the spiral staircase. He passed Julian's room and heard an uncharacteristic thud. The boy stooped. Julian was always asleep at the time of night. The whole house knew if the actor didn't get his beauty sleep they would be in for it. Bailey put his ear against the door, listening. All he heard was even breathing so he reluctantly made his way back to his studying.

Soon enough, Logan heard Derek sneak back into his room as usual. Knowing his friend was safe. The Warbler got under the covers and turned off his light. He shut his eyes, but sleep did not take him. His mind went into overdrive, thinking of Jules…and Derek. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Having had fallen asleep so early, Julian was the first one awake in the house. He stirred, groaning. Classes seemed like complete torture. All he wanted to do was wallow in his bed for the day, but that wasn't going to happen. Slowly, he got off the bed and sighed as he walked towards his bathroom door.<p>

Logan woke to an earsplitting scream. _Jules!_ Without any mind to his current appearance, he bolted to his door, whipped it opened and did the same to Julian's.

The dark-haired boy backed out of his room and collapsed down the hallway wall. Logan fell to his knees.

"Jules! Jules, what's wrong?"

All the boy could do was look back into his room and point towards the horror within.

As the prefect went to investigate, the rest of the house had gathered a safe distance from the crumpled boy; whispering back and forth to each other. Logan came back out just as Derek arrived of the scene.

"What's going on? Jules? Lo?"

He looked from one friend to the other, waiting for a response, panicking.

"ALL OF YOU! SCATTER," the prefect yelled in a fury.

The Stuarts were quickly out of sight.

Without looking at the athlete, Logan asked, "could you take care of that?" He motioned to the door behind him. Derek gave a confused look as the prefect picked up his best friend and carried him into his room, shutting the door.

Derek ran into Julian's abandon room and saw something on the floor in the bathroom. He stepped forward.

Blood covered every inch of the floor and written on the mirror was a message for the actor: "_YOU'RE__MINE.__DON'T__FORGET__IT.__"_


	4. Chapter 4

Logan set Julian carefully on his bed and removed his clutching hands from the back of his neck. The taller boy moved to go help Derek, but was stopped when two soft hands grabbed his wrist. He looked down at Julian to see his eyes wet, filled with fear and his lips trembling; his features screamed 'don't leave me!' He opened his mouth to explain, but stopped when more tears spilled from the actor's face.

"Oh, Jules," Logan cooed at the broken boy as he sat next to him on the bed and held him close. "It's going to be okay," he said, kissing the top of his head. "You're safe. You're safe," he hushed into the boy's ear as he sobbed into Logan's chest.

If he wasn't so worried about Julian's well-being, he would have been furious, but for once, he restrained himself.

Derek took a few pictures for documentation of the horror in Julian's bathroom.

20 minutes later, the bathroom was clean and he was seriously considering asking Logan to hire a maid if this happened once more. Derek stepped into the actor's room and saw something curious next to the bed.

Logan heard a soft knock on the door. "I'll be right back, okay?" Julian stopped clutching his hands and fell sideways onto a pillow, instantly cuddling it. The blond reluctantly walked over to the door and asked who it was. He opened it to find a white-faced Derek. "What is it?" Derek just shook his head and glanced at their broken friend on the bed.

The prefect stepped out of his room and shut the door quietly. He looked at his friend questioningly as he backed into Julian's room and motioned for him to follow. As he walked toward the bed Logan noticed the red stains on the sheets, hand prints. He let out a choked gasp. Derek seemed in a daze, fixed until he raised his hand to point at a letter on the bedside table.

It read: _You __chose __the __right __thing __to __stay. __Make __sure __you __make __the __right __choice __again. __Be __seeing __you...soon._

The paper fell from Logan's hand and drifted to his feet. Logan couldn't form words. He looked to Derek, but found himself unable to speak.

* * *

><p>Kurt was already in a horrid mood after the twins morning ritual escalated into a 20 minute Nerf gun battle for his products, which only ended because he threatened revoking the twins of their cookie privileges.<p>

All he wanted was to get in a few minutes of practice before class so the beginning of his day wouldn't be a total waste, but of course, that wasn't going to happen.

_beep...beep...beep_

_"_Urgh! What now," Kurt searched for his phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "What?"

"Uh, Kurt," the voice sniffled. "Could you please come over to Stuart?"

"Julian?" Kurt went into a panic. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I'm locked in Logan's room." He heard Kurt inhale sharply. "Don't freak. I locked myself in here. Could you come over here? I'll explain then."

"Uh," Kurt thought back to his practicing, but this was more important. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"The door downstairs is locked so you may want to call Bailey or someone."

"Don't worry. I got it. I'll be there soon."

_Click._

Hopefully, Han was in a good mood today because Kurt really didn't want to explain why he needed a key for Stuart.

He hurried back to Windsor and ran up the stairs, almost knocking over a disheveled Reed. When he reached the door it was already opening.

_That's __odd_, Kurt thought, but went through the doors just the same.

"Han! Could you-"

"Shh! I'm trying to focus here!"

The boy tapped away furiously on his computer.

"What do you want? I don't have much time," he spat out.

"Uh...well I need to get into-"

"I don't have time for this. There's a key next to you that will get you anywhere."

Kurt looked around and spotted a blue key card labeled TARDIS. He raised an eyebrow at it before picking it up.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Han!"

Kurt ran back down the stairs, seeing a very confused Blaine staring at his brother sleeping in his bed, but continued out onto the grounds at full speed.

* * *

><p>Derek and Logan walked back to the prefect's room arguing under their breath.<p>

"What are we going to do here?"

"I have no idea," Logan ran a hand down his face. "Why didn't you tell me about all of this?" He couldn't understand why nothing had been done.

_If they didn't tell me this, what else are they hiding from me?_

Derek avoided Logan's questioning gaze by turning the door handle. Well, trying to turn it at least.

"Did you lock it?" He hadn't seen Logan grab his key.

The blond took the handle and shook it furiously. He pounded on the door.

"Jules! You fucking princess, open this door!"

"Calling him princess isn't going to help anything."

Logan continued pounding on the door. He cursed under his breath.

"Lo, go cool down. I'll stay here and try to get the door opened, okay?"

He glared at Derek, turned on his heel and stomped down to the kitchen.

"Jules?" He waited for a response. Nothing.

"If you don't answer I'm going to break down the door," he said calmly.

The door opened and Derek raised an eyebrow at the person before him.

"Kurt? What the hell!"

"Shh! No one can know I'm here," Kurt closed the door behind him and took out a blue key card. "Where's Logan?"

"Downstairs," he shook his head, "but what are you doing here?"

"Julian called me. He wanted to talk." A thud came from the end of the hall causing them both to jump.

"Here," Derek motioned Kurt to follow him into his room. He glanced down the hall before shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand down his face. "How did all of this happen? He's been so careful!"

"I have no idea, but it gets worse." Derek took the note from his pocket and unfolded it.

Kurt read it quickly as the color drained from his face. He looked up at Derek, not able not speak.

Logan was now coming back up the stairs with Julian's favorite coffee in hand.

"Derek?" Logan called down the hall.

"Oh shit," Kurt cursed under his breath.

"Just-wait here!" He poked his head out of his door. "Yeah, Lo?"

"I thought you were trying to get into my room not into yours," he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. He wouldn't open up no matter what I tried."

"It doesn't look like you tried much," Logan smirked. He stepped forward towards Derek's door.

Derek jumped into the hall and shut the door behind him, eyes giving him away.

"Der, what are you hiding," Logan tried to push past him with no avail.

"What? Nothing." He looked down at the mug in the prefect's hand. "Oh, that'll work!" Derek smiled wide and motioned towards Logan's door.

He turned to knock when Logan sprinted to his friend's dorm and wrenched the door open.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam sat on the floor cross-legged staring at the opposite wall. Books were laid out in every-which-way. The wall behind him covered in pictures. Every inch bore a young actor's face. He was smiling, reading, crying; a mix of screen caps, magazine clippings, and photographs taken from odd angles. If someone looked at this scene from the window, they would see a boy working on his homework, perfectly normal. Not some crazed fan boy about to break some serious laws.

His hair was still bleached blonde from his most recent attempt to peak Julian's interest. The damage from the dye job could easily be seen from the split-ends to the dry, frazzled whole. It wasn't one of his best moves, but he was desperate.

For once the low hum in the background wasn't Julian's CD. Soft notes rebounded around the small room. Adam took in a breath and sang along.

_You'll never hear this song_  
><em>You'll never see the movie in my head<em>  
><em>But you infest my sleep, and your figure creeps<em>  
><em>Through my walls and hums above my bed<em>  
><em>I know your name, and that you're photogenic and tall<em>  
><em>But I've never heard you talk<em>  
><em>And there's something about you<em>  
><em>That stabs me right through<em>

Adam stood up and stared at his shrine, brow furrowed. He continued to sing.

_It isn't right for me to paint your picture_  
><em>Every night, but I do I can t find sleep<em>  
><em>And it feels so wrong I breathe too deep, to sing this song into the sky<em>  
><em>But maybe as I walk and sing, somehow, you'll hear me you'll hear a song<em>  
><em>And hum along<em>  
><em>You'll hum along, you'll hum along<em>

He closed his eyes tightly and bawled his fists in his eyes. He threw his hands to his sides before swiftly moving towards the wall.

_And I've only seen you once, at your graduation_  
><em>No cinematic glow or soft rock soundtrack<em>  
><em>And I watched you move and breathe and cry<em>  
><em>And it felt so wrong<em>

His face contorted as he let out a desperate breath.

_It isn't right for me to paint your picture_  
><em>Every night, but I do I can t find sleep<em>  
><em>And it feels so wrong I breathe too deep, to sing this song into the sky<em>  
><em>But maybe as I walk and sing, somehow, you'll hear me you'll hear a song<em>  
><em>And hum along<em>

Adam exploded. He threw the stereo across the room. Paper, photos, and rage flew around the room like mad. His eyes were wide, dark with a crazed look. He ripped and tore at his wall until it was completely bare. His hands were burning from the repeated assaults on the shrine. They were rubbed raw, red. He stared blankly at the destroyed wall, a statue, barely breathing. His blonde locks flopped when he tilted his head to the side. A smile burst across his face as light burst into his eyes again. Suddenly his face fell. Adam turned to face the rest of the room. Carnage was everywhere from his outburst. His radio lay dead on the windowsill. He stepped over the papers and stopped in front of it. He frowned and sung the last line.

_You'll never hear this song_  
><em>You'll never see the movie in my head<em>

His voiced cracked on the last line. Adam buried his head in his hands, trying to block out his warring thoughts.

* * *

><p>Across campus, Kurt could be seen from Blaine's window staring out blankly. Han was upstairs flipping his TARDIS key 'round and around in his hands. Two screens were on. One showed the entrance to Stuart; the other was Hanover's. The twins were lying on their lush, white couch tangled together. They were almost asleep. Dwight had his eyes glued on the T.V. where Dean was sawing a vampire's head off. Todd sat on his computer writing across from the little hunter. Blaine sat on his bed watching Kurt. Notes floated about the room from his guitar. The usually hyperactive house had a veil over it, the calm before the storm.<p>

Stuart house was not so fortunate. The common room was littered with studying boys and their coffee cups as usual, but there was a heavy air throughout the house. No Stuart dared to stepped out of line. Everyone was either locked in their rooms or doing schoolwork in packs. This had been going on for a week or so now. Ever since the Julian incident Logan hadn't been seen other than the occasional yelling match with someone who asked how Julian was when he went downstairs for coffee.

Derek sat on the foot of Logan's bed resting against one of the posts. There was dark circles forming under his eyes from the lack of sleep and extreme stress, but it was nothing to how Logan now appeared. He was under the covers with his arms around Julian's sleeping form, protecting him. His hair was a wreck. His eyes swollen from lack of sleep among other reasons. And the surrounding area was and a deep purple. The actor, on the other hand, could have been lost in a package of marshmallows if it weren't for the dark hair. He seemed so frail.

Julian screamed in his sleep waking himself up. He was shaking the entire bed with his fright. Logan pulled his against his chest.

"Shh, Jules. You're okay. We're here. Nothing's going to happen to you. We won't let it," he whispered soothingly in his friend's ear.

Julian nodded slowly and wrapped his hands around Logan's arm. Derek watched the all-too-familiar scene. Something had to be done. They couldn't live like this for much longer.

A small sniff came from Logan before he buried his face from sight into Julian's back.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Hum Along by Ludo<em>

_Please review! _


End file.
